Total Drama Island (Revised)
by Carr011crow
Summary: Essentially, this is Total Drama Island rewritten to include a slightly different cast and a very different storyline. The challenges will be the same and all characters will have familiar faces but this will be very different from the show that you know and love.
1. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Yo, we're comin' at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario." Chris stepped into view on a dock." I'm your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" Chris began to walk down the dock as he continued to explain. "Here's the deal: twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

Chris stopped walking and turned around. "Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch their team-members walk down the dock of shame," He gestured toward the dock he was standing on. "take a ride on the loser boat," A picture of a boat releasing fumes dropped into view as Chris chuckled. "and leave Total Drama Island for good."

Chris arrived at a bonfire surrounded by tree stump seats. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where every week all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris picked up a marshmallow on a stick and continued to eat it. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune—which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting campfood, and each other." All of these things were shown as he spoke. Then a bird's nest with a camera planted inside it could be seen as Chris continued. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

Chris was back at the dock. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

A theme song then played, and when it was over, Chris was standing on the dock once again. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, it's time to meet our campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five-star resort so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

A boat then drove away, revealing the first camper, a red-headed girl with a flower in her hair. "Zoey, what's up?" Chris asked as the girl walked over to him.

"Hi Chris!" Zoey smiled. "So, um…this is where we're staying?" she asked as her smile faded into a look of worry.

"Yes it is, but we'll get into that later. Right now, let's introduce Tyler!" Chris exclaimed as a boat could be seen pulling a brown haired boy in a red track suit on water skis. He eventually crash-landed at the dock before recovering and walking over to Chris and Zoey.

Zoey looked really concerned. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I've wiped out worse than that plenty of times."

"What could be worse than that…?" Zoey asked quietly to herself.

The next camper could be heard talking to someone on their boat. "Yah, my great-great-great uncle invented boats. Before him, everybody just swam." When the boat arrived, it seemed like the slightly overweight, brown-haired girl was pushed onto the dock before the boat speeded away.

"Hey there Staci." Chris said as Staci carried her bags over to him.

"Wow. This is a nice dock. You know, my great-great-great-aunt invented docks. Before her, people just let their boats float away. Speaking of boats, my great-great-gre—"

"That's great, Staci. Why don't you go join the others?" Chris looked irritated as he pushed Staci toward the end of the dock.

The next boat left behind a red-headed boy wearing a white tank-top. He stopped to smell his armpit before walking over to Chris. "This is where we're staying? Good, this is much more my style." He then walked over to join the others at the end of the dock.

"Glad to see someone enjoys it Scott" Chris then chuckled as he saw who arrived next. It was a girl with raven-black hair that hung far past her shoulders. She removed her sunglasses and scanned the area before walking over to Chris. "Heather!" Chris announced. However, Heather did not stop to talk and simply walked over to the other campers.

"Hi, I'm Zoey." The red-head greeted Heather. "It looks like we'll be your new friends for the next eight weeks." Zoey smiled shyly as Heather backed away from the girl.

"DJ!" Chris greeted a tall, built, dark-skinned boy.

"Yo, Chris Mclean." The two high-fived and then DJ looked around. "Hey, is this where we're stayin'?"

"It sure is" Chris grinned as DJ walked to the end of the dock.

"It looked a lot different on the application." DJ mumbled to himself.

Chris ignored the comment and turned to see if anyone else had arrived yet. To his surprise, a tall, red-headed boy in glasses was breathing deeply not too far from him. "Harold…glad to have you."

Harold looked around much like the others had. "So you mean the show is at a crappy summer camp, not on some big stage or something?"

"You got it!" Chris answered.

Harold walked over to the others. "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills" Chris winced once Harold had turned around. When Harold reached the other campers, he seemed to be staring at Heather. She attempted to ignore him but eventually became angry.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I've never met a girl like you before. You're very powerful…and scary." Heather just scoffed as another boat could be heard driving by.

"Everyone, this is Lindsay." Chris announced as a blonde girl could be seen standing at the other end of the dock.

"Hi everyone!" Lindsay waved to the others. When she reached Chris she looked puzzled. "Okay, you look really familiar."

"I'm Chris Mclean…the host"

"Oh, that's where I know you from!" Lindsay then continued to walk down the dock.

When the next boat pulled away, two girls could be seen wearing identical outfits. One was thin and very tanned, and the other was much larger and paler. "Ladies—Sadie, Katie—welcome to your home for the next eight weeks.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie look. It's a summer camp!" the tanned girl shared with the other.

"Okay, I've always wanted to go to summer camp!" Sadie responded before they both squealed loudly together.

The next boy to step onto the dock had a green Mohawk and various piercings. "I don't like surprises, Mclean." He scowled at Chris after seeing the island.

"Yeah, Duncan, your parole officer warned me about that man. He also told me to give him a holler any time and return you to juvie."

Duncan gave up and walked to the end of the dock then. "Okay then."

The next boat drove away with photographers flashing pictures of the tall, blonde girl that had just stepped onto the dock. She posed for them until they were out of sight. "Hi everyone!" She smiled and waved as she took off her sunglasses.

"Welcome to the island Dakota."

"Wait…this is where we're staying?" She looked worried as Chris nodded his head. She then fell to her knees and began to scream. "NOOOO!" She got back up and grabbed Chris by the shoulders. "You have to let me go back. I can't stay here!"

"Sorry Dakota, but your ride is gone." She walked over to the others, sobbing slightly.

Zoey walked up to the girl. "Hey Dakota? You'll be okay. It's only a few weeks anyways."

Duncan snorted at the idea. "Don't give her false hope! Someone like her is never gunna make it here. I'll be surprised if she lasts a whole week."

Dakota began to full-on cry now, bawling into Zoey's shoulder. Zoey patted Dakota's back and then glared at Duncan, who shrugged it all off.

The next boat to pull away left a girl with hoop earrings, a very dark tan, and thick black hair that she was still spraying with hairspray as she walked over to Chris. "Who's been screaming around here? I could hear it way before I got here." Dakota could be heard sobbing rather loudly on the other side of the dock. "Whatever." The girl said as she walked to the end of the dock, shoving her hairspray into her hair.

"Um…welcome to the island Anne Maria." Chris was slightly offended that she had ignored him.

She turned, seemingly noticing Chris for the first time. "Yeah, yeah, ye—woah!" She stopped short and the rest of the campers followed her gaze to the boat that had just arrived, carrying a tall, tanned Latino boy.

"Alejandro!" Chris chuckled when he saw how mesmerized the other campers seemed to be.

"Hello Chris." Alejandro walked past the host to the end of the dock. When he noticed Dakota crying, he approached her. "What is wrong?"

Zoey stopped herself from staring and answered for Dakota. "She's not too happy about where we're staying."

Alejandro grabbed Dakota from Zoey and held her as she continued to cry. The rest of the girls looked at them in jealousy.

"Hey there Brick!" Chris welcomed the next boy to step onto the dock.

Brick stood tall and saluted the host. "Glad to be here sir."

"Okay, you can relax. Go stand with your fellow campers." Brick grabbed his things and walked away. Just then, a very built girl with black hair in a ponytail stepped onto the dock and walked past Chris. "Eva, so glad you could make it."

Eva reached the edge of the dock and accidentally dropped her bags on Brick's foot. "Ow! What's in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes." Eva didn't say anything more, leaving Brick slightly scared and confused.

Another boy stepped off of a new boat. He was very short and was wearing a red hoodie, yellow shorts and glasses. "Welcome to the island, Cameron."

"Hello…um I can't help but notice that the island looks a bit diff—" Cameron then slid as he reached the end of the dock. "AAHHH!" he slid off of the end and fell into the water. "Help! I can't swim!" Brick immediately jumped in after him, carrying the darker boy over his shoulder as he jumped back onto the dock.

As Cameron recovered, another boy, with stunningly green eyes, walked up to Chris, carrying a guitar. "Hey Trent."

"Hey Chris. I saw you on that figure skating show."

Sadie gasped. "I saw that. Katie, remember how that one girl got dropped on her head?"

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Katie got suddenly really excited. "She was so hurt, they let her win immunity that week."

Harold chimed into their conversation. "Lucky. I hope I get dropped on my head."

"Me too!" Lindsay exclaimed, clapping.

A new boat pulled up, playing music really loudly. A blonde boy in an open pink shirt jumped out of the boat. "Chris Mclain! Sup man? It's an honor to meet you man."

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the island man."

"Thanks man."

Heather was visibly annoyed. "If they say 'man' one more time, I might puke."

A blonde girl in a blue hoodie stepped off the next boat carrying a surfboard. "Hey, what's up?"

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here."

Duncan noticed Bridgette's surf board. "Nice board. This ain't Malibu honey."

"I thought we were going to be on a beach."

"We are." Chris gestured toward the beach, which was littered with trash.

"WOOHOO!" A large blonde boy came running down the dock. "Chris Mclain, what's happenin'" He then continued to laugh with excitement. "This is awesome! WOOHOO!"

"Owen! Welcome!"

Owen hugged the host, slightly crushing him. "Awesome to be here man. Yeah! Man, this is just so…awesome!"

The last boat to arrive left a girl in a green and pink outfit. "Beth! What's up?"

"It's so credulous to meet you!" She then gasped slightly. "Wow. You're so much shorter in real life."

"Uh…thanks? Anyways, we need to take a picture for the promos. Everyone, on the end of the dock!" All of the campers walked back to the other side of the dock as Chris jumped onto the boat that Beth had arrived on. "Okay, 1, 2, 3…oops! Okay, forgot the lens cap!" He then fixed the problem. "Okay, hold that pose, 1, 2…oh. No, wait. Card's full. Hang on" the campers began to look irritated and most of them sighed. "Got it. Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa!"

Each camper said "Wawanakwa" as the dock broke and the camera captured pictures of them all falling into the water.

Chris seemed as though he didn't care at all about what had just happened. "Okay guys, dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten."

* * *

The entire cast, as well as Chris could be seen sitting around the campfire pit. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, you're home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends.

"Excuse me, Kyle?" Lindsay raised her hand. "Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"Okay you are, but that's not really how it works here…and it's Chris." Chris then pulled out a sheet of paper. "Here's the deal. We're going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Trent, Scott, Lindsay, Harold, DJ, Heather, Eva, Katie, Dakota, Zoey, and Tyler. You will from now on be known as The Screaming Gophers." Chris tossed the green gopher flag to DJ.

Katie looked around. "Wait, what about Sadie?"

Chris ignored her and continued. "The rest of you, come stand over here. Staci, Bridgette, Alejandro, Beth, Sadie, Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria, Owen, Duncan, and Geoff. You guys will officially be known as The Killer Bass." Chris then threw the red bass flag to Alejandro.

Sadie began to cry. "But Katie's a gopher. I have to be a gopher." She cried until Chris began to talk again.

"Alright campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public area during this competition." The screen then faded as Chris was seen in the Confessional.

* * *

**Chris: You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest.**

* * *

**Dakota: This was supposed to be fun…and so far it sucks!**

* * *

**Lindsay: Um…I don't get it. Where's the camera guy?**

* * *

**Katie: If Katie's not on my team…I might die!**

* * *

Chris then led the campers to the cabins. "Alright. These are your cabins. Go ahead and take a minute to figure out who you're bunking with. Meet me back at the main lodge when you're finished here." He then walked away.

* * *

At the Main Lodge, Chef was introducing himself to the campers. "Listen up! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

Beth was the first to speak up. "Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?" Chef didn't answer. He instead scooped food onto her tray with a death stare and she moved on.

Once everyone was eating, Chris entered. "Welcome to the Main Lodge. Your first challenge begins in one hour." With that, he left once again.

Katie looked nervous. She turned to DJ. What do you think they'll make us do?"

DJ just smiled. "It's our first challenge. How hard could it be?"

The camera then showed the campers atop the cliff in their bathing suits before fading to darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if your favorites aren't in here. Assuming I can stay motivated, I plan to go through at least the first 5 seasons. So they'll turn up somewhere. Otherwise, let me know how you like it. And let me know if you have any ideas. I already have my couples picked out so I won't take any recommendations on that topic. Also, I don't think I used any in this chapter, but from here on out, confessionals will be in bold.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of it's characters**

* * *

"Okay. Today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff, into the lake."

Bridgette and Tyler looked toward each other. "Piece of cake." Bridgette told him.

Chris continued. The big circle there is the part of the lake that we've filled with psychotic, man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe-zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free. Let's see. Screaming Gophers, you're up first."

Trent looked over the edge. "Wow…Okay, who wants to go first?" Nobody spoke up. "Okay…I guess I could go." He stepped up closer and took a deep breath. When he actually jumped, most of his teammates gasped. They didn't expect him to do it.

Everyone watched as Trent landed in the safe-zone. He waved up to his team. Tyler was the next to go. "He did it, yeah! I'm next." He then backed up and ran toward the edge, jumping when he reached the end. He was less fortunate than Trent however, and landed on one of the buoys that made up the safe-zone.

Scott was the next to go, "woohooing" the whole way down. DJ and Lindsay followed, hugging each other in fear and screaming. Then it was Harold, diving straight into the water. He landed in the safe-zone, but belly-flopped, ensuring a painful landing.

Up at the top of the cliff, Heather was less sure about it. "There's no way I'm doing this. You can't make me."

However, Eva stepped in. "Oh, you're jumping." She then picked Heather up right over her head.

"Put me down, RIGHT NOW!" Eva ignored her and threw her right off the edge of the cliff, before jumping down herself. They both landed in the safe-zone. "You are so lucky I didn't die."

"Am I?" Eva questioned before swimming away.

Katie peered over the edge. "There's no way I can jump without Sadie!"

Zoey walked up and looked at Chris. "I can switch places with Sadie."

"Ugh, fine. Go ahead."

Sadie squealed and ran up to Katie. The two then ran off the cliff holding hands.

"That just leaves Dakota." Chris smirked at the girl.

"Nope, sorry but I'm not doing it."

"Suit yourself, but now you'll have to wear the chicken hat." He held out the hat to Dakota.

"Eww. You're kidding right?" When Chris shook her head, she almost started to cry again. "Fine, I'll just jump off the stupid cliff then!" She then walked up and jumped, landing in the safe-zone.

"Okay, everyone jumped. Killer Bass, you all have to jump or you'll lose this part of the challenge."

Bridgette was the first to walk to the edge. "Okay. Who wants to go?" Similar to before, nobody spoke up. "Okay, I'll go. It's no big deal…" She jumped, landing in the safe zone, smiling from the rush.

"Yeah! That's no problem!" Geoff followed off the cliff, landing right next to Bridgette. The boat came to pick them up. Brick, Duncan, and Alejandro could be seen following.

Anne Maria stood far from the edge. "As if I'm gunna jump and get my hair wet."

"Come on Anne Maria, we can't win if you don't jump." Zoey pleaded.

"Actually…I don't think I can do it either." Cameron had his head hung low.

Owen nodded. "If they're not jumping, there's no point in any of us jumping."

Beth and Staci both nodded in agreement. Zoey looked too worried though, holding her hand to her face in thought. "Well I can't make any of you jump…and if we're going to lose anyways…fine, we won't jump."

"Alright then. Since, less than half of the Bass jumped, they lose the first part of the challenge." The Gophers all cheered from below. "Which means that you six all have to wear chicken hats." He handed the hats to each of the remaining campers.

* * *

When Chris and the other campers reached the beach, the Bass members that jumped gave their teammates the cold shoulder. "Gophers, since you won the first challenge, you can have this for the next part of the challenge." Chris gestured toward a wooden pull wagon. "The next part of the challenge is to take these crates back to the cabins. However you do this is up to you, but Gophers, you have the wagons. You can all start the challenge…now!"

DJ, Eva, and Tyler began to load their wagons with crates. All of the Bass tried to grab a crate to either push or carry.

* * *

The Gophers could be seen walking and talking as they took turns pulling the wagons. Heather and Harold lagged behind some since neither of them were pulling wagons right now. Harold began to walk closer to Heather. Heather was visibly disgusted. "Can you please keep your distance?"

"Sure I can. I just thought you might want to know that nobody here seems to like you. Once we lose, you'll be the first to go."

"Did I ask you?"

* * *

**Heather: Ugh. That geek's right. I didn't think I'd have to do this so early in the competition but it looks like I'll have to "make some friends."**

* * *

Heather sighed. "I guess you're right though. I'll go apologize to Eva later."

"Wow, you turned that around fast."

"I'll let you in on a very valuable secret in this game: keep your friends close, and you're enemies closer."

"Oh…I'm your friend though, right?"

"Oh yeah." Heather nodded, smiling.

* * *

Up ahead, Scott and Eva were pulling a wagon together. Scott glanced back at Heather and Harold before speaking to Eva. "I don't trust Heather. She's been nothing but nasty to everyone, but now she's being friendly with Harold of all people. That's just not right."

Eva was almost growling. "That witch is crafty! We need to get rid of her right away."

"So what do you say we throw the challenge and vote her out?"

Eva dropped her end of the wagon and yelled at Scott. "Shut it and pull! I'm not throwing a challenge for anyone!"

Scott rolled his eyes and looked down at the wagon that had now fallen out of his hands. It was broken beyond use. "Way to go, now we have to carry these crates."

Eva rubbed the back of her head and looked around, embarrassed. Everyone had stopped to look at the situation. "I-I'm sorry okay! I'll carry a freaking crate!" She picked up a crate and left the others behind. Heather smirked from the back of the group.

* * *

The Bass were struggling as they pushed their crates through the sand. They all had their own crates except Cameron, and Beth, who shared, and Staci and Brick, who also shared. Surprisingly, the commotion that Eva caused allowed the Bass to catch up. Duncan was of course the first to gloat. "Looks like you can't win even with the advantage!"

"Why don't you shut it!" Eva screamed at him.

"Hey don't feel bad. Our team has its weak links too" Duncan glanced back at Zoey, Cameron and Beth.

* * *

**Zoey: I'm starting to wonder if I did the wrong thing.**

* * *

**Eva: I make one mistake and suddenly everyone's against me!**

* * *

The teams both arrived at the cabins at the same time. Chris was waiting for them. "Okay everyone, the final part of today's challenge is to open your crates, and assemble a hot tub from the supplies inside."

* * *

**Geoff: Hot tubs make for wicked parties. We need this hot tub.**

* * *

DJ looked around at the crates. "How do we get them open?" Just then, Eva threw her crate across the campground. It broke once it hit the ground.

Trent walked over to the broken box. "I guess that works."

* * *

Over by the Bass cabin, Anne Maria was struggling to open her crate when Geoff walked up to her. "Hey handsome. Mind giving me a hand over here?"

"Relax. The Gopher's are a mess right now. You don't need to rush. Besides, I know hot tubs inside and out! We've got this challenge in the bag."

"If you say so, but I can't open this stupid crate!"

"Just keep working on it." Geoff walked on.

* * *

**Anne Maria: If Geoff knows so much about hot tubs, why isn't he doing the flippin' challenge?**

* * *

By the time the Gophers had put their hot tub together and were beginning to fill it with water, the Bass had only just started the assembly of theirs. Alejandro, Geoff, and Duncan were doing most of the building as Cameron looked at the pieces that hadn't been used yet. "Guys, I don't think you're doing this right."

Duncan just kept building. "Shut it dweeb."

Geoff walked up to Cameron. "I've spent more time in hot tubs than any of these guys. I promise I know what they look like."

* * *

**Cameron: Geoff's making a huge mistake! You can't do something like this based on your eyes only! That being said…Duncan could probably rip me in half so I'll butt out and hope it works for them.**

* * *

When both teams had finished their hot tubs, Chris came by for inspection. He looked at the Gopher's tub and tested the water's temperature before ruling that it was "not bad."

The Bass's tub looked like it could spill over at any second. Sure enough, once Chris reached it for inspection, it did spill over. Chris was visibly angry. "I think the winner here is clear. Screaming Gophers, you get to keep your hot tub for the rest of the summer. As for the Bass. I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire tonight."

Bridgette seemed to be really disappointed, but not angry. "Geoff, I thought you knew how to build a hot tub!"

"I thought so too! It was so much harder than I thought!"

Duncan suddenly butted in. "Now hold on. We would've had time if these guys would've just jumped like we did." He was talking about all six of the campers that didn't jump, but he was looking right at Cameron.

"I made my own decision. These guys couldn't make up their own minds." Anne Maria rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This is it campers. I will give out marshmallows to each of you that is staying tonight. I have ten marshmallows and eleven of you. Whoever does not get a marshmallow will take a walk down the dock of shame, and ride home on the boat of losers! Oh. And you can't come back…EVER! Anyways, marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Staci

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria…now I only have one marshmallow left. Zoey, you blindly followed you teammates and lost the first challenge, but Geoff, you're false knowledge led your team straight here to the campfire. The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey. Can't say I'm surprised Geoff. You totally blew this challenge."

Geoff held his head low and walked down the dock. The boat drove away with the first eliminated camper.

"Well there you have it. Tune in next time for more friendships, fights, and of course, drama!"

* * *

**A/N: I sort of just wanted to finish so I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed toward the end. Anyways, I tried to get some different characters involved but I know some people still haven't gotten much attention. Let me know if you have any complaints or suggestions.**


	3. The Big Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

The campers were all asleep. The camera panned across the girl's side of the Gopher cabin. Dakota slept with an eye mask; Katie slept drooling above Sadie, who was hugging her pillow. On the boy's side of the cabin, Harold picked his nose as he slept and Scott was mumbling in his sleep. The camera stopped on Tyler who slept peacefully until Chris's voice could be heard over the loud-speakers outside. "Campers! Get up and report to the Main Lodge for today's challenge!"

As Chris spoke, Tyler shot straight up from his sleep and hit his head on the bunk above him. "Aw man…It's too early for this," he said while holding his forehead.

* * *

At the Main Lodge, everyone but Zoey, Brick, Eva, and Scott seemed tired and groggy. "Good. Now that we're all here, we can start the challenge."

Owen's stomach growled. "What about breakfast?"

"No breakfast just yet Owen. First, you must complete your challenge, and then you can eat." Chris smirked and Owen sighed.

Heather grew impatient and snapped at Chris, "So what's our challenge then?"

"I was getting to that!" Chris was angry for a moment but his smile returned as he explained the challenge. "Each of you must run one lap all the way around the island, and meet back here. The first team with all of its members here wins. Oh, and you start right…now!"

A few of the teens took a few seconds to register the rules of the challenge before they started running. Only Duncan, Alejandro, Brick, Zoey, Eva, and Tyler were ready. They all took the lead as the others struggled to catch up.

* * *

**Zoey: I almost got voted out last time because of one stupid decision I made. I can't let that happen again. I'm going to win this for my team!**

* * *

Heather and Dakota were the only campers walking instead of running. They inadvertently started to walk together but had nothing to say to one another. Eventually they found Cameron, panting on the ground. "My body's not fit for this type of stress. Can you please help me?"

Dakota stopped but Heather kept walking. "As if. You're not even on our team." Heather snapped at the boy on the ground.

"I would totally help you, but I don't think my team would like that very much."

"No, it wouldn't. Come on Dakota, we can win as long as we get there before he gets back up."

"Wait! I need you guys!" Cameron reached out but couldn't get up.

"Please, if you don't have the strength to get up, you don't deserve to be in this competition." Heather was looking at her nails, uninterested in Cameron's fate.

Dakota looked sympathetic but made no move to help Cameron. "Sorry Cameron, but I wanna win too!"

* * *

**Cameron: Heather has a unique strategy. I believe that if she goes on making enemies instead of friends, she'll regret it later on.**

* * *

Up ahead, Duncan and Scott were running at about the same pace. Suddenly, Zoey came from behind them and passed them up. Duncan called out to her, "Hey, you don't have to go so fast. We're already way ahead; all we need to do is get there before the rest of their team."

"Sorry Duncan but I'm gonna win this challenge if it kills me!"

"Come on, I'm pretty sure Heather and Dakota were walking back there." But it was no use. Zoey had stopped listening and eventually ran out of earshot.

Scott however, did answer the delinquent. "Did you say Heather was walking?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"No reason…" Scott chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Scott: Heather's practically digging her own grave.**

* * *

At the Main Lodge, Zoey came dashing in and was surprisingly, the first one there. Chris greeted her at the door. "Zoey, you're the first to make it back. I only hope the rest of your team gets here in time." But Zoey wasn't listening. She had collapsed and started to pant on the floor.

Soon, all of the campers but Cameron, Dakota and Heather were back, waiting for their teammates to finish.

* * *

**Eva: I swear, if Heather loses this for us, it'll be her last day here!**

* * *

Eventually, Heather walked into the Lodge with Dakota close behind her. Katie looked around before announcing to her team: "Wait…that means we won!" She and Sadie hugged and squealed.

Beth was the first to end their celebrations. "Okay…but where's Cameron?"

Suddenly Chef came in carrying the bubble boy over his shoulder. He threw him down on the table before walking over to Chris, who began to address the campers again. "Excellent work campers. However, that was not your challenge." The teens complained loudly for a few moments before Chris continued. "Your real challenge…is an eating contest!" With that, Chef pulled away a curtain, revealing all sorts of foods that the campers had not seen yet on the island.

* * *

**Beth: Even though it's only been about three days eating Chef's "food," I almost cried when I saw that buffet.**

* * *

**Owen: *Sobbing* It was beautiful…**

* * *

**Zoey: *Panting slightly*Okay…so running wasn't the challenge. Well that's okay! I'll just have to try to win the eating contest too!**

* * *

The campers were next seen sitting at the tables in the Main Lodge, some of them bloated. Zoey looked exhausted and had food smeared on her face. "Chris…who won?"

Chris smirked at Chef before answering the girl. "None of you, because that wasn't your real challenge either!"

Many of the campers let out a "What?!" at the same time.

"That's right. Your real challenge is something we like to call 'The Awakathon!' Basically, all of you will try to stay awake for as long as you can. The last camper standing wins the challenge for their team."

Harold pieced everything together before the others. "So you had us running and eating just to make us tired? And now you won't let us sleep?"

"That's about right, yes"

* * *

**Trent: Aw man…Chris is crafty, I'll give him that.**

* * *

**Zoey: I gave those first two challenges everything I had. I don't think I have it in me anymore to stay awake…But I have to! I won't lose this challenge for my team!**

* * *

Everyone sat at the campfire, trying to stay awake. Zoey had fallen asleep almost the moment the campers arrived. Chris, who was waiting for them, smirked once more. "Looks like the Bass are already behind." Anne Maria looked down on the red-head and scoffed. The rest of the campers found places to sit.

Katie and Sadie were the next to fall asleep, followed closely by Owen. Beth and Brick, who were sitting together, watched as Owen stood up, and began to sleep walk into the woods. They were both concerned but Brick was the first to speak up. "Should we go wake him up?"

Beth gasped. "No! You're never supposed to wake a sleep walker!"

"But we can't just let him wander into the woods."

"Relax. We're on TV. The producers would never let him get hurt."

Brick wasn't quite convinced, but he let it slide once he realized Beth was only looking out for Owen's best interest. "I guess you're right." He sat down with the girl once again.

* * *

Cameron, Dakota, and DJ were the next three to be found asleep. Chris gave everyone a quick reminder of how things were going. "Looks like the teams are tied, seven to seven."

* * *

**Heather: If I'm going to win this, I need a few more people on my side. Harold's a given, but I need at least one more person: somebody either dumb or desperate enough to listen to me.**

* * *

Heather approached Harold and Lindsay, who was standing on her head. "Hey Lindsay, um…what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush into my head…I think it's working!"

Harold was interested. "Cool, can I try?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "You can both do that later. I have an idea that I want to run by you guys first." Lindsay and Harold nodded and followed Heather away from the rest of the team. "So I was thinking we should form an alliance, just the three of us! And that way, we can be sure we'll make it into the final three together!"

Lindsay started clapping. "Ooh yay! I'm gonna be in the final three!"

Heather quickly shushed her. "Okay, so you're both in?" They nodded. "Good, here are the rules. We vote together. Always vote with me or I won't be able to take you to the final three with me. Other than that, just don't do anything stupid that might get you kicked off. I'll try to help you as long as I can, but I can't promise you'll be safe. Of course, if I'm protecting you, I'd expect the same from you two." Heather narrowed her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Absolutely. I would do anything for you, milady." Harold gave a slight bow.

"Good. Now go back out there and don't tell anybody about this." The others nodded and they all walked back to the campfire. As Lindsay sat down, Scott watched from across the campfire area.

* * *

**Scott: Okay, Heather's up to something. I'll just wait til Lindsay gets really tired and then I'll get it out of her.**

* * *

Staci, Bridgette, and Alejandro all sat together. Bridgette was attempting to jog in place. Alejandro looked up at her. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I'm just trying to stay moving. It keeps me awake."

Staci butted into the conversation, a bit unexpectedly. "You know, my great-great-great-great grandpa invented jogging. Before him, everybody just walked places."

Alejandro and Bridgette made eye contact. Bridgette attempted a response. "Oh…that's cool."

"Yah. And my great-great-great grandma's best friend invented trails for people to run on. Before her, people just ran right into trees!"

Bridgette sat down. "You know what. I don't think I could fall asleep anyways. The ground here is so uncomfortable."

"It's too bad my great-great-great-great-great aunt Sally isn't here. She invented mattresses."

Alejandro face palmed and Bridgette awkwardly looked at the ground.

* * *

It was night-time, and Anne Maria, Harold, and Tyler were all shown to be asleep. Scott walked over to where Lindsay sat, her eyes starting to close. "Hey Lindsay, don't fall asleep just yet."

"Skip? What's wrong? Why can't I fall asleep?" Lindsay started looking around, panicking.

"Relax, I just wanted to ask you something. What were you talking to Heather about earlier?"

"What? Who's Heather?"

Scott face palmed. "You know, black hair, really tall." He nodded his head to where Heather sat.

"Oh…That's right, she is Heather!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Right…so what did she tell you earlier?"

"I'm not really supposed to say."

"Lindsay, you can tell me anything?"

"I can?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

"Since when are we friends?"

"Since always. Now, is there anything you want to tell me about Heather?"

Lindsay's eyes were growing heavier. "Listen Skip, I'd love to tell you all about our secret alliance, but I have to go to sleep right now."

"Secret alliance, huh? Who else is in it?" But it was no use. Lindsay was passed out and nearly drooling on the ground. Scott just sighed and walked back to his spot on the log across the fire.

* * *

**Scott: Heather thinks she's so sneaky. But Lindsay is my link into this alliance. I'll destroy it from the inside out.**

* * *

Duncan could be seen carving a piece of wood in his hands with a pocket knife before the camera panned back over to Beth and Brick. Brick was biting his lip. "I think of all of our teammates, Duncan is the scariest."

Beth attempted to reassure Brick. "Well he's an ex-con so that is to be expected. Still, I bet he's got some good in him." The camera went back to show Duncan throwing rocks at the nearby birds. "It's just…really deep down."

On the other side of the fire pit, Eva lifted weights near Alejandro, Bridgette, and Staci. Staci continued to ramble on about her ancestors and Bridgette and Alejandro were sitting next to her, looking increasingly annoyed.

* * *

**Bridgette: To be honest, I don't think I would have ever fallen asleep if Staci were to keep talking the whole time.**

* * *

Suddenly eva dropped her weights and screamed at the babbling girl. "Alright, that is it! Just shut it and go to sleep already! We've all been waiting for it!" Eva then let out an exaggerated sigh and stomped away. Staci looked scared and therefore stopped rambling on for the time being.

* * *

**Alejandro: Yes, Eva screamed at a member of my team. Under different circumstances, I would have taken action…But this was entirely necessary.**

* * *

With Staci now silent, Bridgette and Alejandro were shown to be asleep. Heather had also fallen, and it was now very dark once more. Chris approached the seven remaining campers. "I'm surprised you've all made it this far. I'm impressed…but I'm afraid I'll have to try even harder now." Chris then pulled out a very thick book and put it onto his podium. "The history of Canada, a pop-up edition." Chris used his most dull and slow voice as he began to read to the campers, who all groaned in protest.

Eva and Staci were later shown to have fallen asleep due to Chris's reading. Duncan was sitting on a log with his head in his hands, no longer doing anything. Brick and Beth both sat with drooping eyelids. Trent was slowly pacing the area in an attempt to stay moving. Scott's eyes were closing but he quickly smacked himself in the face to wake himself up.

Brick was shaking. Beth noticed and quickly became concerned. "Brick, what's wrong?"

"I just noticed how dark it is in the woods over there. To be honest, I've never liked the dark."

"Oh, well you're safe here by the fire. We're all here and we'd never let you get hurt. I know I wouldn't." The two smiled at each other for a few seconds.

Suddenly, a rustling came from the bush behind them. Brick didn't even look to see the source before he screamed and ran away. He ran straight into a low tree-branch, knocking him unconscious. He fell hard and didn't get up.

Beth gasped. "Brick!" She then ran to his side. "He's out cold. We need to do something!"

Trent looked puzzled. "Um…does that count?"

Chris pondered only for a few seconds. "I suppose it does. Chef, take this camper back to the Main Lodge and try to get him awake." Chef then did as he was told and was soon walking away with Brick over his shoulder."

* * *

**Beth: Poor Brick. We totally could've won if that hadn't happened. But now I don't have anyone to keep me awake if i start to fall asleep.**

* * *

**Scott: *Laughing* Did you see him go down? He ran right into the branch all on his own!**

* * *

Beth was asleep almost immediately after Brick was taken away. It wasn't until morning that Scott fell asleep, leaving only Duncan and Trent. Neither of them showed much enthusiasm for obvious reasons, and both looked very close to falling asleep.

Chris approached the campfire again. "Well, it looks like we have our last two campers. One of you will win it for your team, and the other—" Chris was interrupted by a loud obnoxious snoring. Duncan was shown, having fallen on the ground and sleeping very soundly. "Well it looks like the Gophers win again, and I'll be seeing the Bass here again, tonight, for their second elimination ceremony in a row!"

* * *

**Duncan: What can I say? Chris's speeches bore me.**

* * *

**Trent: To be honest, I was about to fall asleep too. Good thing Duncan beat me to it.**

* * *

Chris and the Bass were at the bonfire again and it was dark once more. "Well, here you are again. Let me just remind you that whoever does not get a marshmallow must walk the dock of shame, and ride the boat of losers, and never come back!" He took a dramatic pause. "Now, you all look tired, so I'll just throw your marshmallows to you tonight. The first one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Beth

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Owen

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Bridgette

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cameron

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Anne Maria

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro. Now, Zoey, you were the first person to fall asleep. Brick, you put yourself to sleep. And Staci…you're just downright annoying. Now the next marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Zoey. Ane the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Brick."

Staci hung her head low and walked toward the dock. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. My great-great-great grandpa invented losing, yah. I guess it runs in the family."

Chris began to push Staci down the dock. "That's great to hear Staci." She could still be heard as the boat drove away with her.

* * *

"And that concludes out second challenge. What will the next challenge be? Will Heather's alliance stand strong? Or will Scott infiltrate it? Find out next time on Total Drama Iland!"


	4. Dodgebrawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

Trent walked into the Main Lodge for breakfast and most of the other Gophers applauded him. He smiled but laid his head on the table as soon as he sat down. He wasn't alone. Duncan and a few others laid with their heads on the tables. Anne Maria walked up to Duncan looking annoyed. "Hey, just be glad we didn't have Staci chattin' up the place last night!" Most of the Bass nodded in agreement.

Chris came into the room clapping to get everyone's attention. "Okay campers, listen up! Your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it!"

* * *

The campers were next seen in a boxed in gymnasium on the beach, bordered off by glass walls. Trent was dozing off on one of the benches in the back of the room until Chef blew a whistle in his face and walked across the room, stealing glances at each of the contestants. Chris then picked up a red ball and explained the challenge. "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. If you get hit with the ball, you're out." He then tossed the ball at Dakota who screamed and ducked before getting hit, holding her hands above her head as she prepared to yell. Chris ignored her and continued. "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out of the game and the catcher can bring back another team member out on the court. If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect a ball. But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out!"

* * *

The teams then separated to decide who would play first. Heather seemed to take the leadership position for the Gophers. "Okay, Trent can sit out since he's practically useless like this." She then pointed over to Trent who was drooling on the bleachers again. "So, who's going out first?" Katie and Sadie both raised their hands. "Okay fine, I'll go and you two can go. We need some more strength out there because the Bass will be trying extra hard to win this one, so i was thinking Eva and DJ."They both nodded, Eva without any expression or thought at all.

* * *

Zoey was the first to volunteer for the Bass. "I'll go first!"

* * *

**Zoey: I keep losing challenges for my team. I have to prove I'm worth keeping or I'm sure to go next.**

* * *

Bridgette nodded. "Okay, I'll go too. Who else? Duncan is exhausted so he can sit this one out."

Brick raised his hand. "I'll go. I'm quite good at games like this."

Beth joined in too. "I guess I'll go now too."

Bridgette smiled. "Great, we need one more. Cameron?"

Cameron shrugged. "I guess if I have to…"

* * *

The teams lined up to begin the match. Chris stood behind the court after laying out three balls on either side. "Alright, let's dodge some ball!" With that, Chef blew his whistle from the high chair, thus beginning the game.

Eva was the first to grab a ball and throw it directly at Zoey who immediately gasped and ducked out of the way. Zoey looked back at Eva and made a grab for a ball on her side. She stood and threw the ball at the other side of the court, hitting Heather. As Heather walked off the court, Brick threw a ball at Sadie. Sadie just gasped and protected her face but Katie ran and caught the ball before it could hit her best friend. Brick hung his head as he walked off the court and Trent yawned before walking out onto the threw a ball at Katie who then moved out of the way, causing the ball to hit Trent as he walked onto the court.

DJ threw a ball at Cameron that knocked him all the way against the wall. DJ winced. "Ooh…sorry about that." But as he was apologizing, Beth threw a ball that put DJ out of the game.

Eva deflected a ball from from Bridgette with the ball in her hands before throwing it and putting Bridgette on the bench. Zoey threw her ball as soon as Bridgette was hit, putting Eva out of the game. Eva growled at Zoey as she walked off the court. Zoey ignored her and picked up another ball, throwing it and putting Sadie out of the game, leaving only Katie playing for the Gophers.

Beth and Zoey waited on their side of the court because all of the balls were on the Gopher's side. Katie walked up to the nearest ball, pick it up and threw it at Zoey. As it hit, it bounced directly off of Zoey and into Beth's stomach. Chef blew the whistle and Chris walked onto the court and gestured toward Katie. "And Katie wins this round for the Gophers!" The rest of the Gophers cheered as Katie walked back to them.

* * *

**Katie: Turns out I'm really good at dodgeball. Who knew?**

* * *

**Sadie: Katie came in here without me! I think this new dodgeball skill of hers is starting to get to her head. She's only been good at it for a few minutes and she's already abandoning me!**

* * *

The Bass began to put their next group together. Brick was the first to suggest any names. "Zoey, you were really good in that last round. You should definitely go again."

* * *

**Zoey: Yes! They want me to play! They don't hate me anymore!**

* * *

Alejandro volunteered, raising his hand. "I suppose it's my turn now."

Zoey walked over to the members of her team sitting on the bench. "Anne Maria, Owen? Are you guys ready?"

Owen raised his arms in the air. "Heck yeah!"

Anne Maria was less enthusiastic. "What about him?" She gestured toward Duncan. "He hasn't played yet either."

Zoey put her hand to her face in thought. "I guess he needs to take his turn just like the rest of us." She shrugged and walked over to him. The red-head began to nudge Duncan's arm, showing no fear. The rest of her team cowered behind her.

Duncan stood up but showed how annoyed he was. "You'd better have a good reason for waking me."

Zoey put her hands on her hips to show she wasn't afraid. "It's your turn to play."

"Oh yeah, who put you in charge? Last time I checked, you haven't exactly held your own in this competition anyways."

"Hey! I have been doing everything that I could. And if you don't get into this game, then I can't really say the same about you!"

"So what. Unlike you, I really couldn't care less what these guys think of me." Duncan folded his arms.

Zoey finally looked hurt. "Ugh…fine. Don't play then. Brick, are you up for another round?" Brick nodded, giving Zoey a sympathetic look. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

Tyler opened up the discussion for the gophers. "I think I should get a turn now. I'm wicked good at these games."

Heather scoffed. "Okay fine. Who else?"

Scott pitched in. "Why don't you give the rest of us a chance?" He gestured toward himself, Harold, Dakota, and Lindsay.

"Fine, don't screw this up!" Heather put her finger in Scott's face but Scott just folded his arms and walked onto the court.

* * *

Chef blew the whistle and Zoey was the first to grab a ball. She threw it and immediately hit Lindsay, who fell to the ground. Tyler threw the next ball but Owen deflected it with another, causing it to hit was looking at her own reflection in the glass wall when she was hit with a ball. Harold dodged a ball but was then hit by another.

Tyler stood alone on his side of the court as all five Bass members threw their balls at the same time, instantly putting Tyler out of the game.

Heather walked up to Scott. "Great suggestion. If we lose, you are so going home." She walked away and Scott rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Scott: Heather's vicious and everybody knows it. *Sighs* But she does have some dirt on me now. I need my own alliance to counter hers. But who's worth my time?**

* * *

Katie made a suggestion to her team. "I don't mean to sound conceited but I feel like I'm actually really good at this game. Can I go again?"

Heather smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Sadie raised her hand. "Ooh! Me too."

Katie cautiously put her opinion into the matter. "Um…Sadie? No offense but I don't really feel like dodgeball is your forte."

Heather nodded. "Agreed." Sadie hung her head "Now, Katie, Eva, and DJ. You guys are our best players so you should go again. Who else?"

Scott ran up to Heather. "Give me another chance!" He leaned in to whisper to Heather. "That last group I was in was just a bunch of chumps."

"Fine. We need one more. Tyler? Wanna give it another go?" Tyler nodded and ran out to the court.

* * *

**Scott: So it looks like Sadie and Katie are having some issues. They're already super needy. Either one of them would be easy to fool into an alliance. But Katie's proven herself to be an actual threat today. So It's best if I get rid of her before I have to compete with her.**

* * *

Alejandro put his arm around Owen as they walked back to the benches. "Owen, you were magnificent out there. I think you should go back out there."

Zoey walked up to them. "I agree. I was thinking Bridgette, Alejandro, Anne Maria, Owen, and I for the next round. Any objections?"

Beth raised her hand. "Zoey? I think you should sit this one out…Give some of us another chance?"

Zoey gasped. "Oh Beth, I'm so sorry! If you want to go, then be my guest. I'll sit this one out." Beth smiled at her and walked onto the court with the others.

* * *

When Chef blew the whistle, starting the third match, Katie made the first move, picking up two of the balls on her side and immediately taking out Bridgette and Anne Maria. Owen reacted by picking up the two nearest balls and putting Tyler and DJ out of the game. Eva threw Alejandro out of the game but was hit by another throw from Owen. Beth threw a ball at Scott but Katie stepped in and caught it without giving Scott a chance. Beth hung her head as she walked off the court. As she came up to the rest of her team she said, "Sorry Zoey."

Zoey gave a weak smile. "It's fine Beth. We're all doing our best." Beth sat down and put her head in her hands.

Sadie came out onto the court when Katie caught the ball but Owen immediately threw her out. Right after that, Katie threw out Owen, ending the match.

* * *

Zoey got up to address her team. "Okay guys. We can't lose anymore or we lose this challenge. Now, it looks like Owen is our best player. So Owen, are you okay to go again?"

Owen opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Duncan. "Look, Owen's good but he's not enough to win this."

Zoey crossed her arms. "Okay, I thought you were napping. You obviously don't care about this game so why should we listen to you?"

"Look, I was watching you guys out there. We have some decent players but there's just no strategy out there."

"Oh, and you have a strategy?"

"Yes, I do. Let me play this round."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"To be honest, I get the feeling I'm not too safe if we lose."

Zoey thought for a second. "Okay, you can play. Now what's your strategy?"

* * *

The Gophers spent hardly any time deciding on their next team. "Okay, we just need to win one more time. So Katie, Eva, DJ, Harold, and I should go next." Heather pointed at each of them as she said their names. "Any objections." Nobody spoke up. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**Katie: I'm so glad my team actually finds me useful now!**

* * *

Chef blew the whistle and all of the Bass picked up a ball and threw it at Eva. They continued the strategy, throwing all of their balls at the same player at once. As they picked off the Gophers one by one, Scott approached Sadie on the sidelines. "Hey Sadie, looks like your Katie's found her place on the team, huh?"

"Yeah…so?"

"Well, where does that leave you? I mean, Katie's moved on. You can't depend on her anymore."

"I do not lean on Katie!"

"Let's be honest Sadie, you do. But, I don't think you have to. What if you and I form a secret alliance? We'll vote together and you'll have more power than Katie on this team finally."

Sadie looked as though she were seriously considering this. "Okay…so if I did join, who would we vote out first?"

Scott smiled since he could tell Sadie was interested. "Well, we need to get rid of the strongest players so we don't have any competition later."

"Who's that?"

"It's not important now. We'll decide that if and when we lose. Are you in?"

Sadie looked at Katie out on the court. Katie was dodging the Bass's attacks unlike the rest of her team. Sadie nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

* * *

Eventually, Katie was hit and Chef blew the whistle. Heather turned to Katie when she got back to the bench. "Are you okay to play again? You're the best player here and Duncan's strategy is going to be tough to beat." Katie nodded. "Okay, good. Scott, Trent, Eva, and DJ? We need our dream team now or we lose." They all silently agreed.

The Bass took out the same team and planned to use the same strategy. When Chef blew the whistle, Duncan led the first attack which put DJ out of the game. Katie managed to throw Brick out but Duncan's next attack put Katie out of the game.

On the sidelines, Heather face palmed when she realized their chances of winning were over. One by one, The Bass took Eva, Scott, and Trent out of the game.

Chris walked over to the Bass. "And finally, the Killer Bass win!" The Bass members cheered.

* * *

**Duncan: See? I know what I'm doing.**

* * *

**Zoey: Okay, I admit it. We would've lost without Duncan.**

* * *

Inside the Gopher cabin, Heather was going through her things as she spoke to Lindsay. "This is the first time we've had to vote someone out. We need to pick wisely. I'm going to go take a shower before the ceremony." She walked up to Lindsay and put her finger in the blonde girl's face. "Go tell Harold that we're voting for Scott tonight, okay? Don't screw this up." Lindsay nodded and Heather walked out of the cabin and passed Scott—who was listening outside the door—without noticing him.

When Lindsay walked out of the cabin, Scott stopped her. "Hey, Lindsay! What are you up to?"

"Not now Skip. I have to go tell Harold something."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Oh no, I can't tell you any more about Heather's alliance!"

"I never asked you to. I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Oh…Well I have important business to attend to." Lindsay began to walk away but then stopped. "Wait…what was I doing?"

Scott smirked. "You were about to tell Harold to vote for Katie."

"Oh that's right! Thanks Skip!" Lindsay walked away after waving to Scott.

* * *

**Scott: Sadie was tough to convince but that's to be expected. Lindsay on the other hand is so easy to manipulate, it almost isn't fun.**

* * *

Chris stood behind his podium at the bonfire holding a tray of marshmallows. "Gophers. I have ten marshmallows here. When I call your name, come and get one. The camper that does not get a marshmallow must take a walk down the dock of shame and catch a ride on the boat of losers. Oh! And you can't come back…Ever!" Heather roller her eyes. "Now, the marshmallows go to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Trent

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lindsay

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tyler

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sadie

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Harold

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

and Dakota. The final marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott! Sorry Katie, but you're out!"

Katie was obviously shocked. "But…I'm actually useful to the team now! Why did you guys vote for me?" Nobody answered but Heather was growling under her breath. Katie sighed and hung her head as she walked to the dock. "Bye Sadie! Win for me!" Sadie looked away so she wouldn't show Katie how upset she was but Katie thought she was mad. Katie started to cry as she ran down the dock and went home.

* * *

"Well that certainly was the most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet! Now that Zoey's beaten her losing streak, how long with her winning streak last? Will Scott's new alliance beat out Heather's? Will Zoey and Duncan finally get along? And will Sadie survive without Katie here? Find all this out and more on the next episode of Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**A/N I feel like this is my best chapter yet. But of course, my opinion doesn't mean much without input from readers. So please give me your thoughts. But this was definitely the most fun chapter to write yet. I have big plans from here on out so it's only going to get better. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
